bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Skorpi63
}}| colspan="0" style="text-align:center;" } }} !colspan="2" style="background-color:darkred; color:#000000; text-align:center; font-size:160%"|Preismanager |- Skorpi63 }} |- } } } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:darkred; color:#000000" Biografische Daten''' }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Richtiger Name: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Timo S. }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Geburtsdatum: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" 14. 06. 1996 }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Geschlecht: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Männlich }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Größe: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" 173 cm }} |- } } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:darkred; color:#000000" Fansein''' }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Lieblingsbionicle: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" *Allgemein: Nidhiki *Figur: Lesovikk *Story: Gresh *Identifikation: Icarax }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Lieblingselement: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Schatten }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Bioniclefan seit: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" 2001 }} |- } } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:darkred; color:#000000" Kontakt''' }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" E-Mail: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" timo.seiche@web.de }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" ICQ: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" 454900455 }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" SchülerVZ: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" >>The Freak<< .. }} |- } } } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:darkred; color:#000000" Andere Websites''' }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Name bei BZPower: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Skorpi63 }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Name bei BS01: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Skorpi63 }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Name im Lego Club: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Skorpi63 (früher) Toa_Mangai_Nidhiki }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Name bei Brickshelf: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Skorpi63 }} |- } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:darkred; color:#000000" Wiki''' }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Zukunftspläne: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Xia Waffen, Vorlagen, Anderes }} |- }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: darkred; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" width:40%" Zustand: style="width:60%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: red; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Halbaktiv }} |} Hallo left|130px Ich bin Skorpi63 und Admin, Bürokrat, Preismanager und Leiter dieses Wikis. Zudem war ich der erste Rollback :P. Da ich es ziemlich unpraktisch finde, solltet ihr mich nur Skorpi nennen, da ich auf die Zahl keinen Wert lege. Im Lego Club hatte ich früher diesen Namen, wurde aber aus mir selbst nicht bekannten Gründen gesperrt. Hier, im Wiki Nui, war ich lange Zeit nicht sehr aktiv, aber vor kurzem wurde ich hier aktiver, da es manche Artikel gibt, die einfach net toll sind. Früher war ich eigentlich nur im Fanfiction Wiki aktiv, wer dort mal mein Profil sehen möchte, soll hier klicken. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) PS: Nein, ich finde mich nicht gutaussehend XD, sondern eher hässlich. Aber man sollte wissen, wie ein Admin aussieht, oder :P? Reales Leben Joah, im realen Leben hab ich so ziemlich alles durchgemacht :P. Zum Äußeren: Ich bin etwas mehr als 170 cm groß, wiege um die 65 Kilogramm und trage oft Sachen von Adidas, Nike, Puma, Kappa und so weiter. Außerdem Jeans und Jogginghosen. Turnschuhe und Chucks auch :D. Achja, meine Kleidung ist oft etwas dunkler, ich bin kein farbenfroher Hippie XD. Joah, braune Haar, die früher mal blond waren und dann noch blaue Augen mit Augenringen, weil ich zu oft am PC bin XD. Achja, oben ist ja ein Bild. left|150px Kurze Zusammenfassung meines Lebenslaufes: :::::::Siehe auch: Benutzer: Skorpi63/A real Dream of Destruction Bin am 14. 06. 1996 geboren. Gab bis zu meinem drittem Lebensjahr nichts, was man erwähnen muss. Mit 3 Jahren flog meine Familie mit mir in Urlaub, der einzige Urlaub meines Lebens bisher -.- . In der ersten Klasse (2001) wurde ich dann Bionicle-Fan. Ich war ein mittelmäßiger Schüler, ok, eigentlich ein sehr guter XD. Kam aufs Gymnasium und bleib dort einigermaßen gut. Ich verliebte mich in ein Mädchen, doch durch diese Liebe entstand eine Freundschaft mit einem anderem Mädchen - Alica ihr Name. Später verliebte ich mich in sie und wollte mich sogar umbringen, doch im Chat kündigte ich das Bima an. Dieser rief mit Toa-Mata-Nui die Polizei... und naja, ich kam in die Psychiatrie aber lebe noch :D. Außerdem trennten sich zeitgleich meine Eltern und ich machte mir auch noch Vorwürfe, was auch einen erhablichen Teil beibrachte. Kurze Zeit später wurde ich Fan von Linkin Park. Ich höre NUR Linkin Park :D. Linkin Park Bionicle ist nicht das, was bei mir an erster Stelle steht. Nein, nicht mehr. Im April 2009 legte eines meiner Familienmitglieder die Linkin Park CD Hybrid Theory ein. Es began mit dem Lied Papercut, das ich sogut fand, dass es nach 5 Minuten auf meinem PC war. Ich lud mir das halbe Album runter und liess mich von Toa-Mata-Nui, den ich noch in ICQ hatte, weiter über Linkin Park informieren. Bis ich nun fast alle Lieder auf meinem PC habe und auch eigentlich keins wirklich schlecht schlecht finde. Also, wenn ich mir eine Sache aussuchen dürfte, von der ich Fan bin - ich würde Linkin Park sagen, NICHT Bionicle. So, ich kann mich sogar noch an die ersten Lieder erinnern, die ich auf den PC gespeichert habe: #Papercut #Crawling #With You #In the End #Forgotten Naja, wen's interessiert: Ich bewerte alle Lieder in einer super harten Bewertung, sodass es noch realistisch erscheint. Würde ich normal bewerten, hätte fast jedes Lied 5 Sterne. So zähle ich nun meine Lieblingslieder auf, bzw. alle, die fünf Sterne haben, aber in der "richtigen" Reihenfolge. #Runaway (Hybrid Theory) #Points of Authority (Hybrid Theory) #What I've Done (Minutes to Midnight) #In the End (Hybrid Theory; meistgehörtes Lied) #Crawling (Hybrid Theory) #Numb (Meteora) #Figure.09 (Meteora) #New Divide #Breaking the Habit (Meteora) #Papercut (Hybrid Theory) #Numb/Encore (Collision Course) #Enth E ND (Reanimation) #PPR:Kut (Reanimation) #Jigga What/Faint (Collision Course) #Pts. Of. Athrty (Reanimation) #KRWLNG (Reanimation) #WTH>You (Reanimation) #By_myslf (Reanimation) Hier sind keine Live-Versionen mit aufgezählt, denn mein richtiges Lieblingslied ist ''P5hng Me A*wy - Live in Texas''. Ich finde es einfach genial, wie dieser Remix Live vorgeführt wird. Joah, da wären noch die einzelnen Alben... da ich jedes Lied bewerte, schreib ich den Durchschnitt der Lieder in die Klammern. Manchmal kann es trotz einem besserem Schnitt sein, dass das Album weiter hinten platziert ist - das liegt daran, dass ich das Album an sich mehr mag. Alle Kommastellen wurden gerundet: #Live in Texas (Live-Album; 4,5) #Hybrid Theory (4,3) #Meteora (4,2) #Road to Revolution (Live-Album; 4,2) #Collision Course (Remix-Album mit Jay-Z; 4,4) #Reanimation (Remix-Album; 4,1) #Minutes to Midnight (4,0) Jup, das wars.... vorerst XD. (Aber nur mit Linkin Park XD) Kommentar zu den Beiträgen Also... sehr viel gibt es da net zu sagen... Ich bin sehr faul, deshalb schreibe ich oft den Text auf eine ganze Gruppe bezogen, aber etwas anpassen tue ich schon. Bilderquellen habe ich auch ganz gute, zumindest was die Sets angeht, nämlich BS01, BZPower und Brickshelf. Wichtig ist wohl, dass ich manchmal keine Bilder hochladen kann, weil ich mal den einen oder anderen Virus habe. Außerdem funktioniert meine Tastatur nicht mehr wirklich gut, also wundert euch nicht, wenn mal ein paar Buchstaben fehlen! Kurioses *Das war meine erste Bearbeitung. *Genau als ich das hier hinschrieb, war es meine 5.000 Bearbeitung. Ich war der erste User, der das erreichte XD. *Ich war der erste Rollback. *Ich wurde nur durch Zufall Besitzer des Wikis, nämlich gerade als Nath zurück trat, war Bima auch nicht da. Danach holte ich Bima zurück. *Ich hatte immer Streit mit Toa-Mata-Nui (IgnikaNuva5294). Allgemein war ich bei jeder Kleinigkeit dabei. *Ich lese mir 5 Tage nach der Überarbeitung aus Langweile meine eigenen Artikel durch. *Ich wende mich oft an Toa-Nuva. *Ich bin fast den ganzen Tag on, arbeite aber sehr wenig. *Ich kenne mich kaum mit dem Wiki Syntax aus, ich mag lieber die Kopier-Einfüg-Funktion. *Nuparu war der erste große Artikel, den ich überarbeitete. *Es gab bisher 4 Artikel, die ich überarbeitete, welche Artikel des Monats wurden: Hewkii, Nuparu, Takadox und Gresh. *Ich habe }} Edits. Projekte right|145pxright|145pxright|145pxright|145px Also, meine Projekte in diesem Wiki sind: *Toa Mahri Datei:Haken.png *Barraki Datei:Haken.png *Makuta Datei:Haken.png *Piraka Datei:Haken.png *Dunkle Jäger Datei:Haken.png *Waffen **Xia Waffen **Feindselige Waffen Datei:Haken.png **Neutrale Waffen Datei:Haken.png **Verbündete Waffen Datei:Haken.png **Glatorianer Waffen Datei:Haken.png *Matoraner Datei:Haken.png **Alle Matoraner erstellen Datei:Haken.png **NA Matoraner verbessern Datei:Haken.png *Filme Datei: Haken.png **Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui Datei: Haken.png **Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten Datei: Haken.png *Jahre Datei: Haken.png **2001 Datei: Haken.png **2002 Datei: Haken.png **2003 Datei: Haken.png **2004 Datei: Haken.png **2005 Datei: Haken.png **2006 Datei: Haken.png **2007 Datei: Haken.png *Orte **Viele Orte auf Voya Nui *Vorlagen *Cover für die Serials Sets Damals war ich 5 Jahre alt, ich fand einen Bohrok, und war begeistert von ihm. Ich wollte den roten, Tahnok haben, dann sah ich das Doppelpack Tahnok und Kohrak. Ich kaufte es mir sofort. Die Story hat mich mit 5 nicht interresiert. Ich holte mir nach und nach alle Bionicle, die es bisher gab. Dann blickte ich langsam im großen und ganzen in der Story durch, aber ich war schon immer faul, und deshalb wollte ich es alles nicht genau nachholen. Heute weiß ich, es war ein großer Fehler... Ein tolles Jahr. Gute Figuren mit den Rahkshi, ein gutes Spiel und der Höhepunkt mit dem Film. Dadurch wollte ich mich mehr für die Story einschalten, aber ich wusste nichts von den Büchern. Ich war auch erst 7 Jahr alt. Ich verstand sofort den Zusammenhang von Metru und Mata Nui, ich kaufte mir die Figuren, und war von den Toa Metru sehr enttäuscht. Das glich Nidhiki aber aus, er war sofort mein Lieblingsbionicle, was ich nie zugab. Den Film fande ich Klasse. Es kam der dritte Film, den ich gut fand. Dann verstand ich mehr und mehr die Story, kaufte mir die Figuren und freute mich vorallem über Roodaka, ich fand sie cool. In diesem Jahr meldete ich mich im Lego Club an, und wurde der Bionicle-King. Aber das nur, weil es noch keine anderen gab, die auch im Lego Club aktiv waren. Ich erfuhr etwas von den Büchern, aber ich dachte ich kann kein ganzes Buch jemals übersetzen. Ein Fehler, den ich wusste nicht, wie es kommt, dass jetzt alles auf Voya Nui spielt. Ich erfuhr es irgendwie, und widmete mich Ende des Jahres mehr dem Englischunterricht. Ich verstand die Story wieder, kaufte mir ein paar Bücher. Ich stand in Englisch plötzlich auf einer 2+. Die tiefsten Hintergründe erfuhr ich immer noch nicht, und ich dachte einfach an einen "Rücktritt". Ich wollte mir wenigstens noch Figuren kaufen, und die Story verstand ich immernoch. Als ich im Lego Club den Namen WIKI NUI fand, gab ich es bei Google ein. Ich fand die Website, und wurde wieder richtiger Fan. Mittlerweile war ich 12, und ich hatte vieles nachgeholt. Anderes Hier sind nur Sachen aufgeführt, die mit der Story zu tun haben oder euch interessieren würden. Ich besitze noch viel mehr! Lieblings... Preise Haha... als Admin habe ich trotzdem Preise, obwohl ich bei den Punkten nicht mitmachen darf. Lustig, oder? Umfragen Wie wichtig bin ich fürs Wiki? Ohne dich wäre das Wiki viel weiter hinten. Du bist ein wichtiger Admin & Mitarbeiter. Du bist ein wichtiger Admin. Du bist ein wichtiger Mitarbeiter. Ohne dich wäre das Wiki etwas unvollständiger. Ohne dich wäre das Wiki, wie es ist. Danke! Joah, ich bedanke mich für das Besuchen meiner Seite. Wenn ihr noch andere Mitarbeiter besuchen wollt, dann klickt auf den Namen des Users im folgendem Kasten! |} Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Mitarbeiter des Monats